


Christmas with E-Class

by ArtOtaku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthdaysurprise, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Karma with his wasabi and tabasco, Karma's birthday, Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Canon, Rio at it again, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtOtaku/pseuds/ArtOtaku
Summary: E-Class is having a christmas party and Isogai remembers that it's also Karma's birthday. He lets Rio get a present together with Yoshida and Terasaka. And what can you expect from those 3?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 79





	Christmas with E-Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloredmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredmoon/gifts).



> My best friend and Nagisa addict told me: 'If you have a writersblock, write some random one-shots.'
> 
> So here is one of my random one-shots that I wrote at 1am.
> 
> I am gifting this to the Nagisa addict. Love you, babe <3

It was the 24th of December. Everything for the christmas party was fixed. Rio, Sugino and Isogai were putting up the decorations in their old classroom. Therasaka and Yoshida just brought in the christmas tree and they helped with decorating it. After they finished, Isogai had made them some hot cocoa. 'Here you go, I hope it tastes well.' They all thanked Isogai and enjoyed the cocoa. 

'I do want to discuss something real quick.' Isogai said as ex-class president. 'We all know that it's not just christmas tomorrow, but it's also Karma's birthday. I know we only have a day for it but I do think we should do something extra for him.' Isogai got hummes of agreement. 'But what do you want to do for him? Or give him?' Sugino asked. They all thought about it. 

Rio then moved to Terasaka and Yoshida and whispered something in their ears. The two nodded at her in response. 'Leave it to us, Isogai! We know what to give him.' Rio reassured. 'Okay, then we will leave it to you!'  
The party was going great. Everybody was happy with their gifts and they were enjoying the food and catching up with each other. Karma handed out some little cakes as a little treat since it was his birthday as well. 

But it was Karma. So the cakes were filled with Tabasco and Wasabi. While everybody was dying of the cakes, Karma laughed his ass off. 

After that fiasco, the class went outside for a snowball fight, everybody ended up on Karma as revenge for the deadly cakes. They all didn't notice that there were three people missing.

After they were done and covered in snow, they all were ready for Karma to receive his birthday present. 

In front of the tree, stood a big box. 'Karma, since it is your birthday, we got you a little something extra today. We hope you enjoy it.' Rio speeched.

A little mischievous smile crawled on Karma's face. 'Well, thank you.' He grabbed one of the ribbons and the front and sides of the boxes fell down. 

Everybody looked shocked at the content. It was Nagisa in a slutty Santa dress and a big bow on his head. Around his neck, there was a sign that said: "Karma's future boyfriend". But his arms were tied. 'Guys, for real. This isn't funny!' Nagisa yelled. 'The robes are too tight, it hurts.

Karma immediately went to Nagisa and cutted the robes with his pocket knife. After that he picked up Nagisa bridal style and walked fastly to the teachers lounge. Leaving his ex-classmates in shock and confusion.  
When arriving at the teachers lounge, Karma placed Nagisa on one of the chairs. He grabbed the first aid kit and pulled out the desïnfection to clean the grazes. After that he got some bandages and put them on the wounds. 

When he was done he sat on the chair in front of Nagisa. 'Karma, thank you!' Karma just waved it off with his hands. 'It's nothing. That they did this, doesn't mean they should hurt you like this. I wouldn't have tight them that tight.' Nagisa gave a small smile. 

'But you are happy with it?' 'Off course!' He placed a kiss on Nagisa's forehead. 'I mean, I already have you but it's good to know they support it.' 'So should we tell them that we are dating?' Karma shook his head and gave a devilish smirk. 'Let them have some fun as well. Unless they keep hurting you. Then I will make them pay for it.' 

Nagisa smiled and Karma joined. They shared a little kiss. 'Happy Birthday, Karma!'

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Karma has a pocket knife. What do you expect?  
> Thank you for reading!!!!  
> I wish everybody (who celebrates christmas) a merry christmas!!


End file.
